


Geek meets Geek

by shanachie



Series: Spike's Girl [1]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Kelsey has an alter-ego, Kelsey is almost as snarky as he is, Spike is not a ladies’ man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is not suave. But he also never claimed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek meets Geek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> So technically this occurred before [Wrong Target](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4179462), but I wasn’t sure what I was going to write when I decided I would make this a series. I’ve managed to plan about three stories and we’ll see if I do anything else after that.  
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Spike Scarlatti was the first to admit he had a sense of humor that came out at the worst of times. While his teammates were quite used to him cracking jokes or answering them sarcastically, it didn’t always go over well when meeting new people. Unfortunately that included meeting new women, even when he _wasn’t_ attempting to make a good impression on them.

So when he spied the red haired woman in his favorite comic shop, his first reaction was to duck his head back into the book he was perusing and ignore her. Then he looked closer at what she was reading. He almost dropped the book in his hand when he realized she was slowly paging through one of his favorite comics. Although he loved the artwork, Spike really enjoyed that the writer seemed to have a good grasp of police procedure, even if said writer seemed to throw it out when it suited the story.

He pretended to page through his own book as he stole glances at the girl. A second and third glance made him realize that the red wasn’t a color that existed in nature, but a vivid, brilliant hue. The fifth time he realized she was wearing a t-shirt that had the periodic equivalent of C-4 written on it. He grinned at the slogan before ducking his head back down. The sixth time, he glanced down and spied a pair of flip-flops next to her currently bare feet.

Finally he couldn’t stand it any longer. Lowering his own book, he cleared his throat and said, “He’s got it wrong, you know.”

It took the girl a minute, but she finally looked up, pinning him with emerald green eyes. “Got what wrong?” she asked slowly.

Spike motioned to the book she still held, figuring he was already in and she _wasn’t_ just walking off. “He’s got the procedure wrong. I mean. Most of it is right. But the very end. They go in without a warrant. And if cops actually did that, the case would get thrown out of court.”

“Maybe they weren’t worried about court,” she argued. “Besides it’s a comic book. The heroes always win. Except sometimes in DC.”

“Yeah, but, I mean. I figure he wants cops for readers. And that’s going to annoy some of us.”

She turned to face him, a hand settling on one hip as she looked him up and down. “Some of us?”

Spike rubbed the back of his neck before holding out his hand. “Constable Spike Scarlatti, SRU.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Constable Scarlatti,” she responded.

He grinned when she didn’t answer with her name. “So I don’t get to know your name?” he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer him when one of the employees hurried up to them. “Kells! Kells! Why didn’t you…?” He slid to a halt in front of them. “Um. Sorry?” he blurted out when he realized she wasn’t alone.

She grinned at the overeager employee. “Nothing like blowing my cover, Bastian.”  
  
“Sorry, Kells,” the young man, Bastian, told her.  
  
Spike looked from the comic in her hands to her and then back again. “Kells? As in Kells Battle? As in…” He gaped at her for a minute before pointing at the book. “You?”  
  
Her grin widened. “Guilty as charged. And I knew they shouldn’t go in without a warrant, but…” She looked sheepish. “Unfortunately it didn’t translate well onto the page.”  
  
“You write _In Blue_?” he questioned.  
  
“Is your problem that I’m a girl? Or that I’m not a cop?” she responded.  
  
“It’s not. No, I don’t. It’s not that you’re a…” Spike stumbled over his words.  
  
She burst out laughing as he attempted to recover from his inadvertent posturing. “I was teasing. And it’s Kelsey actually, but the publisher didn’t think that would translate well to the comic book genre so.” She spread her hands. “Kells Battle was born.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to insult you or your books,” Spike admitted. “It’s actually one of my favorites.” He blushed, ducking his head slightly as he continued, “I don’t have to worry about getting the new one since it’s on my pull list.”  
  
“Well, in that case.” Kelsey dug a less well-thumbed copy out of the back of the stack before pulling a sharpie out of her pocket. “Spike, right?” When he nodded, she scrawled a note on the front cover, handing it over to him. “Bastian, put this one on my account, okay?” The employee nodded empathically and Kelsey handed the comic over to Spike. “Here ya go. Now don’t give my secrets away.” She turned towards Bastian, asking, “What did you need?”  
  
Before the young man could reply, Spike blurted out, “Could I take you to coffee as an apology?”  
  
She grinned over her shoulder as she allowed Bastian to tug her away. “Check your note, hotshot.”  
  
At her words, Spike glanced down, his eyes quickly skimming the cover and widening as he read what she’d written. _If you want to argue specifics, I’m game. Name the time and place._ Next to her signature, she’d added an email address. As he headed up to the register, Spike dug his phone out of his pocket. He had a date to arrange.

 

 

_Pull list--a list of comics that your favorite shop ‘pulls’ for loyal customers each week as the new comics come in. This gives loyal customers a chance to get their favorite comics before they hit the shelves._  



End file.
